(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device.
(ii) Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image forming device that forms a full-color image by causing image forming sections to form toner images by using the respective toners of mutually different colors, sequentially transferring the formed toner images to an intermediate transfer member where the formed toner images are laminated, and then fixing the transferred toner images.